Broken Promises
by flymetothemoontakemetothestars
Summary: Harry styles one shot! Spencer and Harry were best friends. Not all love stories have happy endings.


My first one direction one shot/song fic! It's lousily based off Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Review if you like it. I plan on writing more since I am kinda obsessed with one direction and all.

- love hanna 333333

* * *

><p>Love is not simple, love is not easy, but when you love someone you endure the complications and the difficulties just to be with them and when your with someone who loves you back however big the inconveniences are, they don't appear to be so bad. You lived three house away. Exactly 30 seconds, 23 meters, 75.5 inches...<p>

We were inseparable, you and I. Our mother's swore we would get married someday. As kids we would play for hours on end. We were always causing trouble for others but we never care. You raced me to the front doors of the school on our first day of grade one. I always beat you. In third grade I had to get glasses. I hated them and you knew that. You kicked and screamed until your mom bought you a pair just so I wouldn't have to be the only one. You were my _best friend._

_ We run back to the house like we do everyday after school. Second grade was a bore. The only good part was when the final bell would ring and Harry and I would race back home. We escape the crowd of people exiting the school, turning to corner of the parking lot. We were home free. As usual I was beating you. _

_ "Spenc" Harry called from behind me "Help me" _

_ "What's wrong Hazza?" I call back._

_ "Come here." When I didn't move you shout out a please so of course I go back to meet you._

_ "Yes, Harry?" I ask_

_ "Oh nothin'" you giggles and sprints ahead. "Spenc, you're so slow" Harry teased_

_ "Harry, you cheater" I yell out at him but he's already out of ear shot._

_ I here a "tisk" come from Mrs. Taylor who I personally thought was scary. She looks up from her flowers shaking her head. "Boys are bad you here that Spencer, they are always cheating. They break hearts." She says before going back to her flowers. I leave Mrs. Taylor rather confused and sprit back to Harry's place. You are waiting on the porch with a cheeky smile plastered on your face and two slices of watermelon. Handing one to me we go to your backyard. _

_ "Harry?" I whisper. We're sitting on the tire swing that we both easily fit into. _

_ "Yeah, Spencer?" he says._

_ "Do you love me?" I ask curiously. _

_ "Yup" he says popping on the P._

_ "Forever and ever?" I ask _

_ "Forever and ever" He promised grabbing my small fingers and pulling me into a hug. _

On my eighth birthday you proposed to me with a candy ring and promised that we would always be together, _forever_ and when we were old enough you would buy me a diamond ring to replace the candy one that we ended up eating later that day. You were fourteen and I was thirteen when my mom died of leukaemia. You refused to leave my side for two weeks just to make sure I was all right. You were always the one to wipe away the tears that constantly fell from my eyes.

"Spencer, open the bloody door." I here Harry call from the other side of the locked door. I haven't left this room in a week, I wasn't eating. I would just lay in bed crying until I'd fall asleep. I unlock the door and let you in. You pull me into a bone crushing hug which caused a fresh layer of tears to fall from my eyes.

We were fifteen when we drifted apart. We still spoke occasionally but not as much as we used to. Slowly you stopped seeing me altogether. You never came by the house anymore and if you did I probably wouldn't let you in. High school was hell and you knew that. You were part of the reason it was so unbearable. I would get bullied everyday by the same group of girls you would call friends. No matter how many awful names they through at me they could not brake me because _you_ already did. When I needed you most you weren't their like you promised all those years ago. But these moments I don't remember of when I think of you because I am thinking about the happy times. The days we spent hours talking about nothing in particular and the day in the meadow that was permanently stuck in my memory with no intentions of leaving, one of the last days we spent together.

_ "Spencer" Harry screamed dragging out the r._

_ "Jesus, Harry, I'm coming. Relax" I huffed, but I knew he wouldn't. We are going to the Meadow. Meadow was the perfect way to describe this place, flowers of all different kinds sprouted up everywhere, enclosed by large pine trees and a small creek running along the outskirt. It was absolutely beautiful. Our first encounter with the Meadow, was after Harry's soccer practice. He claimed he new a short cut through the forest that separated the schools from the small shops of downtown. After getting ridiculously lost we came across the meadow and have been coming here ever since. _

_ "Spenc, you're so slow," Harry, shouts from the opposite side of the Meadow. I run across meeting you in the centre of a bed of flowers. You pulled me down on top of you. We sit in silence for a while just enjoying each others company. _

_ "Spenc, I wanna get out of here." Harry whispered in my ear. I understand what he is trying to say. He didn't mean right now this moment but Homes Chapel. I alway thought Homes Chapel was to small to be considered a town. If you blink you'll miss it._

_ "I know Hazza" I say, rolling out of his lap. Looking him in his beautiful green eyes "We will though. We travail the world. We'll visit London and everything." I ensured him seeing his eyes light up as I spoke. _

_ "Promise"_

_ "Promise" and I mean every world. Then you did the unexpected. You snaked your arms around my wasted pulling me close in one swift motion. Brushing a strand of hair out of my face you brought your lips to mine. I'm shocked at first but kiss you back. You were my first kiss Harry Styles and I don't think it could have been anymore perfect. _

I remember rumors flowing around that you were going to addition for the XFactor. I was still being stubborn and refusing to talk to you so I never asked you about it. My suspicions were confirmed when you became the talk of the town. You were leaving Homes Chapel like we always dreamed. Going to London while I stay here _alone_.

I hate the dark. Everything at night is just that much scarier. In baggie track pants and a hoodie I stumbled out the front door of my house not bothering to lock it. I walk and kept walking with no destination in mind. I just need to clear my head. I end up at the park by forest. Easiest access to the Meadow, but that was not were I was going. No, It brought back to many memories I was trying so hard to forget. Instead I stay on the small bridge looking down into the lifeless water. The park is poorly lit by one lamp that stood at the end of the path.

"Spencer" I here my name called knowing exactly who it is.

"Hello Harry" I barley manage to whisper. He made his way over to the side of the bridge standing an arms length away. We stood in silence for a minute.

"Good luck" I say braking to silence. Harry gave me a look of confusion. "You know on the XFactor" I elaborated still not looking at him.

"Oh, thanks" you mumbled so low that I barely made it out. "Look Spenc, I know you hate me and you have every reason to. I just..." you stutter at a loose for words. "I just want to apologies for being such a complete idiot and a jerk and I'm so sorry" You finish. I am honestly shocked.

"God Harry are you that stupid?" I say with a smile looking up at you know. "I never hated you. If anything I think I love you."

"But...why?" You were confused "We were supposed to be friends forever. I broke every promise I ever made to you," You say, looking down at your feet embarrassed.

"Sure Harry, and I was stubborn. I didn't want to ever see you again but that never meant I stopped loving you. When you love someone Harry you put up with that shit. Anyway promises are meant to be broken" I say. Standing on my tows I kiss you on the cheek and walk away from you for the last time.

Harry, you did amazing on the XFactor and became part of Britons biggest boy band. You made every one of you dreams come true and were known world wide. You travailed the world and moved to London. Exactly three hours and four minutes, 243 kilometre, 243,000 meters out of my reach.

xXLa finXx


End file.
